The present invention relates to a vehicle body construction for road or rail vehicles for carrying passengers, especially vehicles of light construction, which consists of a plurality of metal sections, preferably extruded sections, connected together by means of corner connecting pieces.
Known vehicle constructions comprising the assembly of a plurality of metal sections suffer from a number of disadvantages. The relatively long manufacture and repair times for assembling and disassembling the individual component parts substantially increases the cost of manufacture and repair of vehicle bodies.
Furthermore it has been found, especially in light metal construction, that the connecting pieces for the individual component parts of the vehicle bodies do not, in many cases, meet the requirements for running operation, nor do they attain the average life of the vehicle.